Hate
by MagicComet
Summary: Why 957 hates her brother. And tries to kill him whenever she gets the chance...


957 was done hunting for the day and was heading home to her family. There was a cave out in the distance. She ran towards it, expecting her small family to be there. It was just her mother and her older brother, 759. As she walked into the cave she paused, noticing something on the walls and ground.

She looked at it closely and gasped. It was oil. She searched around the cave more, finding a body decapitated. She looked closer and frowned, seeing that it had been her…mother. She looked around, expecting her brother's body to be lying around somewhere as well.

But she didn't find anything else. As she started walking towards the entrance of the cave she noticed something. Footprints. They belong to a stitch punk. There were a lot of footprints so it must have been a group.

She frowned, realizing what had happened. Hunters had found the cave and they killed her mother. She growled to herself, wondering what had happened to her brother. She walked out of the cave and looked to the sky, noticing a figure flying towards her. She sighed in relief, seeing that it was 759.

He flew down and landed, looking at her. "So you saw what happened?" He asked her and she nodded. "Hunters came and killed our mother…where we're you?" She asked him and he frowned. "I saw everything. I watched them kill her." "And yet you didn't help?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well no. What could I have done? I would have been killed like she was. Besides…better her then me." She growled and jumped at her sibling, clawing at his middle.

"How dare you!" She snarled at him hatefully. He snarled back at her and kicked her off with his clawed feet. When she fell he took that as an opportunity to kill her and he tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms down. She glared at him hatefully, her eyes glowing red in anger. She kicked him in the stomach, claws digging into his fabric. He shrieked in utter pain as he landed back on the ground.

Oil spilled from his wound. She got up and ran at him, jumping at the last possible moment. She landed on his back, clawing down it. She growled as he bit her tail and threw her off of him. She spread her wings, having enough of it.

If they were going to fight they would fight in the sky! She jumped, flying up into the air with her strong wigs. Her brother followed her, flying up into the air after her, trying to catch up so he could bite down on her tail again. She flew faster and higher, eventually changing directions and flying down towards him. She flew right into him, digging her claws into his chest.

He thrashed around, clawing at her stomach but she did not let go of him. He glared at her and slammed his head into hers. She let go and flew higher into the air. He just fell, falling to the ground. But before he touched the dirt he spread his wings again and flapped them, flying back into the sky and towards his sister.

She glared down at him and flew down towards him. She they brushed past each other in the air he clawed her side open. She yelped and snarled at him, turning and flying back at him again. She tackled him in flight and bit down on his wing, pulling on it. He winced and kicked her with his hind leg again, clawing at her middle.

She snarled and bit down harder, thrashing her head around, trying to pull his wing off. He shrieked and wrapped her tail around her neck, trying to choke her. That made her let go and she flew back down to the ground, landing in the dirt. 759 flew after her, tackling her to the ground. He clawed at her back. As he did so she lifted her tail and shoved the tip of it through his stomach.

He shrieked in pain and dug his claws into her shoulders. She pulled her tail out, oil coming out of the wound on his stomach. He winced and got off of her, obviously he was in great pain. She got up, oil coming from the cuts in her shoulders. She looked at him.

"Why did you not help her?" He growled. "It's better that she died rather then me. She should have run away." That's when she finally lost it. She was so filled with rage by what he was saying. She tackled him to the ground and bit into his neck, growling. "If I ever see you again I will rip your throat out!" She threatened and let him go. "Get out of my sight you traitor!" He got up and glared at her before flying off.

She watched him leave and sighed, walking off, her tail dragged along the ground. Now that she lost one of the most important people in her life…she was depressed. And even more so when she thought about how her brother had betrayed her. She walked off into the wasteland, never seeing her brother for a long time…and hopefully she never would.


End file.
